1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to concrete products, and specifically concrete products reinforced with carbon graphite fibers.
2. Background of the Invention
Concrete is used for a wide variety of purposes, including road and bridge building, and, in particular, for the supports of elevated road beds and highways, as well as pilings and pillars. Concrete also has uses in building structures such as skyscrapers, high rises, including commercial as well as residential applications. Concrete may be prepared as a mixture to which water may be added. This permits concrete to be poured and formed on site. Alternately, concrete may be preformed and supplied in structures which may be moved into position, or, if heavy, lifted by a crane.
In addition, concrete, by its nature, has been known to undergo degradation, deterioration, crumbling, cracking, as well as separation of the concrete matrix. This can occur over time or by exposure to extreme or repeated weather or other environmental conditions. Stresses, such as wear, movement, vibrations and the like may also contribute to the aforementioned problems associated with concrete. It has been known in the art to install carbon in a concrete product in the form of a filament or tow (i.e., a continuous yarn). These filaments, however, still do not solve the problem as they are tight and unable to be penetrated. Thus, there is no way to bond a carbon filament yarn properly without some separation from the concrete structure. Other prior attempts to reinforce concrete include fiberglass, polymers and steel.
A need exists for a way to reinforce the concrete to alleviate known problems and improve the life and function of the concrete.